Brotherly Love
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: Takahiro has always loved his little brother. When Misaki is upset, he tries to soothe him, but his good intentions soon turn into something different. Two-shot. Warning: incest!
1. Part I

**This is the last request from my list of requests. I'm kind of sad that I couldn't work on this sooner; it's been in my inbox since February :/**

**Warning: this is an _incest story_! I know incest can be a triggering subject to some of you, so please keep in mind that this is once again all fictional. Incest is a _bad_ thing and I'm _not_ trying to glorify it with this short story. If you don't like it, I'd advice you to ignore this story.**

**There aren't many traces of incest in the first chapter, but the second chapter will definitely be more explicit, so...be warned. Also, Misaki is 14 years old, so I'm not quite sure if I should consider him a minor or not ^^;;  
**

* * *

**Part I  
**

The heat of the summer night had Takahiro bathing in his own sweat as he desperately tried to fall asleep. Since it was three weeks until Misaki's fifteenth birthday, he had plenty of things to take care of. Even so, his greatest concern was how cheerless his little brother was. The usual, loving smiles Misaki showed him whenever he got home were missing their sincerity. Takahiro wanted to know why, but he just couldn't find the right moment to talk about it.

Kicking the covers off, he swung his legs to the side and put his feet on the ground. His hand ran over the wooden nightstand beside him, searching for his glasses. It was late already, he knew that, but he wanted to check up on Misaki either way. If he himself couldn't sleep, it was quite likely that Misaki was wide awake as well.

Quietly, Takahiro walked to the door of his bedroom and opened it. The hallway was illuminated by the sunlight shining through the windows as it was still quite bright outside. It was convenient, since it meant that he didn't have to look for the light switch first. He snuck out of his room and moved to the right. Misaki's bedroom was close to his, so it only took a couple of seconds before he was standing in front of the door.

One of his hands had already grasped the door handle when he heard the faint sound of sobbing. It was barely audible, but Takahiro instantly heard it and became worried. He threw the door open and rushed over to the bed. Misaki was lying there with his back towards Takahiro. The sound died down and the room fell silent. Not trusting the situation one bit, Takahiro grasped Misaki's shoulder and pulled, rolling the boy onto his back.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" he asked, releasing the other's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Nii-chan. It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Misaki. I heard your sobbing just now." Takahiro studied Misaki's face. His eyes were red and puffy, fresh tears running from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks. There was no doubt that Misaki had been crying for a while. "Please tell me."

Hesitantly, Misaki sat up in his bed, his gaze fixed on the sheets. His lip was quivering as though he was about to cry again.

"I've been having these…dreams," he said in a soft voice, "I'm not sure if I should call them dreams or nightmares, actually."

"What were they about?"

Misaki bit his lip hard before speaking again. "Actually, I don't really know myself. All I know is that I was standing in a dark place with mom and dad. Then they started walking away from me slowly and I tried to run after them, but I couldn't move. They disappeared…and I was alone."

"How long have you been having those dreams?" Takahiro asked worriedly.

"A couple of weeks."

"What? Then why didn't you tell me?" It was unbelievable that Misaki wouldn't talk about his big brother about it. Well, almost.

Knowing how much the young boy hated being a burden, Takahiro realized why Misaki refused to trouble him with such a simple problem. Still, he wanted to protect Misaki at all costs and didn't want him to keep secrets from him. Although the selflessness was somewhat touching, it only made Takahiro feel left out.

Gently, the latter tousled Misaki's hair. "Look at me," he said, waiting for those big, round eyes to focus on him, "I know you don't want to be a bother, but you should rely on me more. I'm your brother and I'm here for you, so don't hesitate to tell me what's going on."

"Ni-Nii-chan," Misaki stuttered, sniffing and sobbing as his small hands reached around to grasp the back of his brother's pajamas.

"It's okay," Takahiro coaxed him as he embraced Misaki tighter, "You're not alone. I'm not leaving anytime soon, understand?"

Misaki merely nodded and hugged his brother back. His tears had stopped flowing. The warmth of Takahiro's embrace made him feel safe, as though the man shielded him from danger. Telling Takahiro about his dream had been on his mind several times, but he was afraid that it would distract his brother from work or any of his other important tasks.

Naturally, Misaki's well-being was more important to Takahiro than anything else. He always wished he could spend more time with his beloved younger brother, but he had to work hard as well. Cherishing these short moments that they could spend together, Takahiro placed a kiss on the other's forehead. The sweet scent of strawberry shampoo greeted him as he buried his nose in the soft brown hair of his brother.

"I love you, Misaki," he whispered.

Glancing at Takahiro, the young boy smiled. "I love you too, Nii-chan."

* * *

**This was just a bit of fluff, but the next chapter might be disturbing to some of you. Again, you shouldn't read the second part of the story if incest is a triggering subject for you.**

**I hope I can finish the next part soon to make the requester happy :)**


	2. Part II

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story! I'm glad to have received such positive responses to this story.**

**Here's the second and final part. Again, if you do not like incest, don't read this! This chapter is a lot more graphic than the first one.**

* * *

**Part II**

As Takahiro held his little brother, many ideas to cheer the latter up welled up inside of him. He knew that his love and affection always made Misaki feel better, so he wanted to find a way to express his love to the fullest. It wasn't the same kind of love one usually feels for their siblings. This feeling was so much stronger than that.

Moving his head back, Takahiro glanced at Misaki's face and gently cupped his jaw. When they made eye contact, he felt his smile grow wider and leaned in slowly. He wanted to feel those silky lips against his and taste that familiar sweetness. It wasn't their first kiss; their lips had already collided many times, mainly because Takahiro could not fully restrain his undying love for the young brunet. Then again, he doubted that is was possible for anyone to dislike Misaki.

All thoughts were erased from his mind when their lips locked in a tender kiss. There wasn't any response right away, but soon Misaki closed his eyes and began to kiss back carefully. He shuddered when Takahiro ran his hand up and down his back and drew back swiftly. Cheeks were red as he looked at his brother, who watched him with confusion in his eyes.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Takahiro asked.

"It is weird," Misaki replied, "We're both guys and we're related by blood, so it feels wrong to me. Don't you think mom and dad would get angry if they saw us like this? This isn't normal."

"That's true…but I can't help. I love you too much."

Upon hearing such loving words, Misaki felt his face grow immensely hot. Rubbing his cheeks, he hoped that his brother wouldn't see the even brighter color on his cheeks. He was already embarrassed enough.

"Y-you say it like it's the most natural thing in the world," he said, stuttering cutely.

"Don't you feel the same way?"

"Nii-chan!" Misaki whined, "Asking a question like that is just…" The words died before they could leave his mouth. He knew how his brother was. If he said he didn't love him, Takahiro would definitely take it the wrong way and think Misaki hated him. Since that wasn't the case _at all_—it was the opposite—the young boy wouldn't say that, but he didn't know what else to say.

Misaki had always been shy and in denial when it came to any romantic feelings, especially since he wasn't comfortable with his sexuality. Even so, doing more intimate things with Takahiro did make him feel good. It frustrated him that he couldn't get to the point and be honest like his brother.

Aware of the other's inner struggle, Takahiro released him and patted his head. He knew Misaki wasn't going to say it back, not when he knew the true meaning behind those words. Scared that he had made the boy uneasy, he softly kissed his cheek.

"It's all right, Misaki," he assured the teen, "You don't have to say it, but is it okay for me to continue?"

The young brunet nodded shyly, his face flushing even more. There was a lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking. Fortunately, no words were needed as Takahiro was already claiming his lips again, sliding his tongue into Misaki's mouth. His moves weren't forceful in the slightest and Misaki wasn't trying to stop him, which made him even happier. Even so, the need he felt inside of him was growing stronger.

He wanted to do so much more.

Hesitantly, Takahiro moved his hands to the front of Misaki's pajamas and lifted the top slightly, partially exposing the boy's stomach. As the warmth of his hands touched Misaki's skin, the teen gave a soft, encouraging moan. Takahiro began to rub circles over his younger brother's torso, traveling upwards little by little. He made sure not to do anything Misaki didn't like by moving carefully.

The mere response coming from the younger male was a series of muffled moans and gasps. Taking this as a positive sign, Takahiro ran his fingertips over the other's nipples. They grew hard after only a few seconds of stimulation while the sounds Misaki made became louder. So far, everything appeared to be fine.

It was only when Misaki jolted that Takahiro drew back immediately, worried that he had done something wrong. Since they had never gone any further than kissing, he really didn't want to push his luck. His eyes studied Misaki closely, but the teen showed no sign of disgust or anything similar. If anything, he simply looked as though he was enjoying the attention Takahiro was giving him. Realizing that the sudden movement might have been a jolt of pleasure, Takahiro chuckled and kissed the tip of his brother's nose.

"You're so cute, Misaki."

"Nii-chan, don't say that! I'm already fourteen years old!" Irritated by his brother's comment, Misaki pouted. This did nothing but make Takahiro chuckle even more.

"I know you are, but that doesn't change anything." He smiled lovingly, reaching out to pinch one of Misaki's erect nipples through his pajamas. Oh, how he wanted to get him out of those clothes. He wondered if Misaki would allow it.

The pajamas Misaki was wearing weren't hard to remove. Takahiro started to push the pajama top up, bringing it to his brother's chin.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki asked. The tone of his voice was innocent, but his blush gave him away. He already knew what Takahiro was trying to do. As a teenager, the subject of sex had been a topic of conversation more than once, and he had learned a lot about it.

"Could you take off your pajamas for me?" Takahiro's eyes glazed over. "I…I want to touch you more."

The way Takahiro spoke was arousing Misaki, who desperately tried not to draw any attention to his erection. Bringing his hands to the top, he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it beside him. His eyes fixed on Takahiro's face, noticing a contented expression. The older brother removed his own pajama top as well and pressed his torso against Misaki's. Both of their bodies were hot.

Once they collided, both of the brothers lost control of their emotions. There was no more fear of what other people would say; they only cared about each other, about being together. Their hands ran over slick skin, caressing and teasing sensitive areas, and Takahiro's mouth left kisses from Misaki's face to his shoulder. All the while, they panted and moaned longingly.

Filled with feelings of shame and excitement, Misaki moved his hands to Takahiro's shoulder and clung to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other's neck. Takahiro kissed the top of his head while his hands traveled to the front, brushing the other's covered cock. Biting back a moan, Misaki prayed his brother wouldn't look at him.

"It is okay, Misaki. There's no need to be ashamed." Taking one of the boy's hands, Takahiro placed it over his own clothed erection. "See? I'm also like this."

Quickly, the younger brunet sat back and retracted his hand. "That doesn't make it—"

"I love you," Takahiro continued, silencing the teen, "I want to do this…and so much more."

Misaki was speechless, staring at his older brother with wide eyes. He still couldn't comprehend how Takahiro could say those things so easily, even if he did blush faintly while speaking. Paying no attention to what was happening, he failed to notice that the other was taking off his pants and boxers. Once he caught sight of Takahiro's exposed manhood, he gasped and clenched his eyes shut.

Takahiro took hold of Misaki's wrist once more and brought it to his cock. The fingers curled around the shaft reluctantly as Misaki peeked through his eyelashes to see what the other was doing. Before he could react, Takahiro slipped his hand into his underwear and touched the younger's spry member. A groan escaped Misaki's lips as the hand around his length began to stroke gently.

This was the first time he'd ever been touched like that. Even though he had reached puberty over a year ago, Misaki had never touched himself before. Masturbating wasn't exactly his cup of tea as his innocence appeared to be stronger than his libido. With Takahiro fondling him, however, new lust had awakened. His body was craving more pleasure and the pre-cum oozing from the tip was proof of that.

As Takahiro ran his thumb over the clear fluid, Misaki moaned cutely and squeezed his brother's cock harder, drawing a groan from him in return. With a smile on his face, the older male started to pump Misaki's member at an even pace, his other hand pulling the boy's garments down. Little by little, every inch of the younger's body was revealed, until the clothes pooled around his knees.

There were so many ways for Takahiro to pleasure his little brother; he wasn't even sure where to start. More importantly, he had to make sure not to go too fast as it could hurt Misaki. To take it easy, he started by kissing the other's lips while fondling his erection and one of his nipples. He heard Misaki moan into his mouth and decided that he was ready for more.

There was just one problem: they didn't have any lube.

Takahiro furrowed his brows in frustration. Since his idea to make love to Misaki came out of blue, he hadn't made any proper preparations. In other words, he had to find something else to lubricate the boy with. Saliva could work, but that could dry up quickly, which meant that they still had to be extremely careful. Misaki was a virgin and Takahiro didn't want to make his first time painful.

"Misaki, could you lie down for me?" the older one asked as he retracted, earning a confused look from the other. He was glad to see that Misaki complied, even though it seemed somewhat reluctantly. Hovering over the teen, he pulled the bottoms and boxers over Misaki's feet and threw them on the ground.

A lovely shade of red covered Misaki's face as his brother stared at his completely naked appearance. Noticing the love and lust in the man's eyes, he could feel happiness bubble up inside of him. However, when Takahiro put his own fingers between his lips, Misaki frowned.

"What are you doing, Nii-chan?"

"I need to do this in order to prepare you," Takahiro replied while sucking on the digits in his mouth. While he tried to make them as wet as possible, his eyes remained focused on Misaki, who was looking right back at him with the same innocent confusion. It appeared that he still didn't quite understand what Takahiro meant by 'preparing him', but he would find out soon enough.

With his free hand, Takahiro began to pump Misaki's cock again, watching in utter fascination as the pre-cum slithered down from the head. The teen's body was perfectly healthy and sensitive.

Mewling quietly, Misaki averted his gaze.

"Nii-chan, I—ahh!"

"Does it feel good?" the older brother asked, still wetting his fingers.

"D-don't ask!" Misaki yelled in embarrassment.

Takahiro took the digits out of his mouth and chuckled. Then, he turned serious again and pushed one of the wet fingers against Misaki's pucker hole. He let it circle around the opening for some time, watching the entrance clench and unclench. Misaki started shivering visibly, even more so when the finger entered his body.

"Ahnn…it feels weird…"

"Is it painful?" Takahiro asked, "If it hurts you must let me know immediately, okay?"

Misaki nodded and pursed his lips, not wanting to let Takahiro hear the moans that were ready to come out. Frankly, the finger inside him didn't feel too bad; it was a strange sensation, one that wasn't entirely pleasant, but there wasn't much pain involved. All he could feel was a sting every time Takahiro pushed it back in.

The digit moved in a bit further, brushing against the inner walls. All of a sudden, Misaki arched his back and gasped, and his brother looked at his face. Repeating the motion, he waited for another response. When Misaki moaned loudly, he realized that he had found the teen's sweet spot. With every successful hit, the muscles clenched tightly.

Another finger wriggled its way inside, joining the first. Misaki winced as a shot of pain ran through him, but soon grew accustomed to the second digit moving in and out of him. He wasn't sure why, but having Takahiro play with his ass was a lot better than he thought it would be. When Takahiro began pushing the first finger in, Misaki was expecting it to be a lot more painful than it actually was.

He wondered if the fact that he enjoyed it meant that he was really gay. Before he could think about it more, his prostate was stabbed again and his whole body started tingling with pleasure. The blood all flowed straight to his erection, making it twitch lively.

Catching sight of this, Takahiro smiled genuinely. The third saliva-coated finger entered his little brother's body, stretching him about as far as possible at that point. Takahiro wasn't quite sure if he would fit. This was going to be his first time having anal sex with someone. The last time he had sexual intercourse was in high school with a girl, so it had been a while since he'd been so intimate with someone.

"Misaki, I…" Takahiro took a deep breath. "…I'm going to put it in now."

"A-are we r-really going to d-do it?" Misaki stuttered nervously, looking back at his brother.

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle." Eyes darted to the fingers thrusting into Misaki's body. "It doesn't hurt when I move my fingers like this, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Good," Takahiro said, "In that case, I think you're ready." Pulling his fingers out slowly, he watched as Misaki's face grew even redder than it already was. The hand that was pumping the younger one's cock stopped moving as well, its grip loosening gradually.

To ensure that the penetration would be as non-painful as possible, Takahiro spit on his hand and stroked his own manhood. With the saliva spreading around his length, he positioned himself, his hips pushing Misaki's legs apart more. As he lined up, he stared into Misaki's eyes. The young brunet was watching him in anticipation.

Carefully, Takahiro sank into the other's body. At first, it took some effort to put it in, but once the head was inside it became a lot easier to go deeper. Even so, Takahiro didn't go all that deep and moved at a slow pace.

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a sharp pain from the intrusion. Takahiro's girth was harder to accommodate to than those three fingers, but it wasn't unbearable. The teen told himself to cope with it. Even if Takahiro was horny, he would never allow himself to seriously hurt his little brother.

Grasping the younger's member, Takahiro began to pump it steadily to provide Misaki more pleasure. He constantly paid attention to the boy's facial expression, making sure that he was making him feel good. It pleased him to no end when he noticed that Misaki's face looked more relaxed. His free hand ghosted over the other's torso until it was resting on his hip. Takahiro gave a daring, deep thrust, groaning at the tightness of those hot insides.

"A-aah!" Misaki moaned, a shot of pleasure coursing through him.

"Does it feel good?" Takahiro asked through his moans. He smiled sweetly while his hips snapped forward. "I'm really happy that we are doing this, Misaki."

Opening his eyes, Misaki examined his brother's loving gaze. The warm air inside the room suddenly felt cold against his skin as his body radiated heat, but it couldn't bother him under the comfort of Takahiro's broader frame. The feeling of something moving inside of him and around his cock simultaneously was too intense to him to handle, the pressure in his nether regions beginning to increase.

"Nii-chan, I…feel strange," he gasped.

Takahiro chuckled at the boy's cluelessness and leaned down, capturing his lips. Jerking Misaki off faster, he tried to send him over the edge. No matter what it took to make Misaki come, he would do it. Lips, hands and hips all worked together to satisfy the younger male and Takahiro could feel the flesh in his hand throb, signaling Misaki's climax.

The moment Takahiro pushed his tongue past Misaki's lips, the latter cried out into his mouth. Body tensing up, Misaki came over his own torso and his brother's fingers, covering them with his sticky, white essence. He drew back momentarily to breathe in, in desperate need for breath. Takahiro allowed this and waited for the teen's breathing to become even and relaxed. All the while, he drove into the heat, groaning as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside Misaki.

"I love you, Misaki," he whispered against those swollen lips before kissing them once more. His tongue moved around sloppily, but Misaki didn't seem to mind. All he did was reacting by kissing his brother back and resting his hands on Takahiro's back.

Making love to Misaki was the best decision Takahiro had ever made. He loved hearing Misaki's cute cries of pleasure and feeling his warm, delicate body beneath him. Everything was just so perfect. Unable to resist it all, he began to feel his body tingle as he was about to reach his peak. To intensify the sensation, he continued to kiss Misaki and grabbed his hips tighter. Before long, he was pounding into the teen fast, yet not rough enough to hurt him.

"Haa! Nii-cha—_ahnn_!" Misaki broke the kiss and held on to his brother tightly.

"I'm coming," Takahiro announced, resting his forehead on the boy's shoulder. Within seconds, he had exceeded his limit and filled Misaki with his warm semen, his hips still moving of their own accord. Low on energy, he waited until his body had recovered and then sat up, pulling out of Misaki slowly. Looking into those moss green eyes, he smiled and ruffled the younger's hair with his clean hand.

A small smile played on Misaki's lips as well, but the latter was already too tired to keep his eyes open and soon dozed off. Both Takahiro's comforting words and their lovemaking had put him at ease, allowing him to finally fall asleep.

Takahiro watched his brother for a couple more moments before walking out of the room to get a towel. When he returned, he cleaned Misaki's stopped and wiped the come off the bed sheets. Reminding himself to do the laundry the next day, he kissed Misaki's forehead, wishing him sweet dreams.

* * *

**I tried to make it sweet and fluffy; I hope it worked xD**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are welcome!**


End file.
